Known systems of electronic communication, especially those securing communication between electronic devices of electronic service providers and electronic devices of users of electronic service, require direct manipulation of the user with information used for determination and/or verification of his/her electronic identity by input of identifiers, such as user names, verification of identity with the use of password, input of PIN etc.
It is quite common that, apart from the user and the service provider, third parties enter the system, as well as other subjects participating in creation, verification, usage, invalidation or other manipulations with the electronic identity, e.g. certification and registration authorities, electronic identity providers etc.
The above-mentioned systems utilize part or all information, by which the user verifies his/her electronic identity, for creation or verification of the electronic identity and for other activities directly connected with electronic identity.
The disadvantage of the known systems of electronic communication between electronic devices of electronic service providers is that personal data of user of electronic service and other information regarding the user personality are not separated from his/her electronic identity. Because the identifiers are not anonymous, they contain information from which it is possible, directly or indirectly to detect the user identity, name or part of the name, birth number, or other personal data, from which it is possible to detect or assess, which person uses the identifier, what service of the service provider he/she uses and in what manner, and also, what service of another service provider he/she uses, and in what manner, which means that the user is not adequately protected against unauthorised information collection regarding his/her identity and his/her activities.
Other disadvantages of known systems include complicated operation by the users, the necessity to create and memorize a lot of passwords, PINS or other data necessary for verification of electronic identity, while maintaining their privacy and protecting them against abuse. This frequently leads to situations, when the user forgets such information or discloses it to unauthorised person, and it causes the need to solve such complicated situations. In real operation, these disadvantages are exceptionally troublesome, if the user of electronic service communicates with a vast number of electronic service providers and/or when the electronic service provider communicates with a great number of users of electronic service, especially from distant locations.
Also the existence of third parties and their participation in creation, verification, usage, invalidation or other manipulations with the electronic identity is an item adding complexity both for the users of electronic service and for the electronic service providers, frequently connected with other costs and fees as well.